Battle K-Road
is a one-on-one fighting arcade game released by Psikyo in 1994. Gameplay The game, like ''Daraku Tenshi, focuses mostly on reality fighting than fictional. At the start of the game in 1P mode, the player will face against the other fighter that uses the same fighting style as the one the player chose. After the player wins against the opponent, the player will face against other opponents that use other fighting styles in the K-Road Tournament. If the player loses, the game will only allow the player to continue fighting through it with the character he used, and will not allow the player to choose another character. The gameplay has a 6-button layout, but with command inputs different compared to ones in most fighting games released at the time. There are three punches and kicks for a few directions (weak, medium and strong). There are seven fighting styles featured in the game and two playable characters per style, for a total of 14 playable fighters. Characters Karate Anthony Hawk 30-years-old karateka from Switzerland. He is inspired by Andy Hug, Swiss Seidokaikan and Kyokushin karateka and kickboxer. Masamichi Ohyama 27-years-old karateka from Japan. He is inspired by Masaaki Satake, Japanese former super heavyweight karateka, kickboxer and mixed martial artist. Boxing Rick Simpson 25-years-old amateur boxer from U.S.A. He is inspired by Tommy Morrison, American heavyweight boxer and a former WBO champion. Jeff Howard 45-years-old African American boxer. He is inspired by George Foreman, a retired American professional boxer, former two-time World Heavyweight Champion, Olympic gold medalist, ordained Baptist minister, author, and entrepreneur who rigth in 1994 became World Champion in IBF and WBA. Muai Thai Shinsaku Maekawa 15-years-old Muay Thai practitioner from Japan. He is inspired by Kensaku Maeda. John Anderson 13-years-old Muay Thai practitioner from England, Shinsaku's bitter rival. Commando Sambo Wolf 35-years-old military man from the former Soviet Union. He is inspired by the shoot wrestler Volk Han. Dan Military martial arts instructor, he is Wolf's master. Very little about him is known. He resembles Dan Moroboshi from the television series Ultra Seven. Shootfighting Cyborg D-9F Strong cyborg created in an arms development laboratory in Germany. He is insipired by Dick Vrij, shootfighter and MMA fighter, in the name "D-9F" there are Dick's initials in fact the "V" letter is transliterated into kanji with "Fu" sound. Cyborg T-8P Strong cyborg created in an arms development laboratory in U.S.A. He is inspired by T-800, from the franchise Terminator, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger. Sumo Wrestling Mitsuji Tanimachi 18-years-old sumo wrestler from Japan. He is inspired by Takanohana Kōji who became Yokozuna in 1995 only at 23-years-old. Harimaoh 39-years-old half-Brazilian, half-Japanese sumo wrestler. He is inspired by Chiyonofuji Mitsugu, a former champion sumo wrestler and the 58th Yokozuna of the sport. Jujutsu Tyssa Willing 16-years-old girl from Romania. Her clothes are curiosly similar to Yuri Sakazaki's ones from Art of Fighting 2, published in 1994 too. Yuki Fujiwara 19-years-old girl and Jujutsu practitioner from Japan Final Boss Mr. Bear Some of his moves resemble Ryu's ones from Street Fighter, especially "Shoryuken" and "Tatsumaki Senpukyaku". Videos Trivia *Tyssa Willing and Yuki Fujiwara appear in the mahjong game Taisen Net Gimmick: Capcom & Psikyo All Stars released for Dreamcast in 2001 only in Japan. The game features characters from Capcom (only Street Fighter characters though) and Psikyo games. External Link *Wikipedia article Category:Games